Talk:Shiba Tatsuya/@comment-50.184.61.196-20150228182749/@comment-174.59.217.195-20150306013912
Air Bullet (inefficient spell) and instincts of a soldier: The split second that Masaki diverted his attention to Kichijouji, Tatsuya immediately closed the gap to within 5 meters. For someone with Tatsuya's physical skills, this was but a paltry display of his prowess. Yet, his target still remained one step away. Masaki's face clearly betrayed his agitation. Rather than being a panic brought on by terror, the instincts of a soldier who had survived the battlefield told him he was in danger. A continuous chain of sixteen compressed air bullets, far surpassing the limits laid down by the rules, came swarming towards Tatsuya. The Counter Magic Gram Demolition was a technique that used compressed psions as bullets to forcibly eradicate Magic Sequences. Due to its forceful nature, this was a highly inefficient technique. Unknown to the common man, Magic Sequences also differed in strength. The Magic Sequences forged by someone of Masaki's caliber could not be so easily disassembled, so overwhelming force was used to forcibly annihilate it, which required an outrageous amount of compressed psions. Even for Tatsuya, this was not an inconsiderable sum, though it was far beyond what an average Magician could produce even if they spent the entire day working at it. Yet in this instant, he had to dispel 16 shots. Even though Tatsuya instantly made the call that Gram Demolition wasn't going to make it in time, he resolutely refused to use "Decomposition". He stubbornly stuck to his orders to keep classified magic under wraps. He hid the fact that he was capable of "decomposing" information structures through "Gram Dispersal" and met the attack with "Gram Demolition". The ensuing result was a given. After bringing down 14 of the shots, the last two hits struck home on Tatsuya's body. Seeing Tatsuya begin to crumple towards his feet, Masaki spat out "Shit!" in deep regret. While in a complete flight or fight mode, he had released magic that surpassed the rules for destructive power. He realized this point the moment he released his magic." "I am asking why was Tatsuya-kun able to rise after sustaining Ichijou-kun's attacks that should have crippled him! Wasn't Tatsuya-kun taken out right there!? His counter with 'Gram Demolition' was clearly not in time, right!? He should have taken at least two hits! So why has Tatsuya-kun taken damage that is beyond the maximum threshold for destruction and is still able to continue to fight!?" "Saegusa, calm down!" Mayumi took the news that Tatsuya might have sustained terrible injuries extremely poorly, as evidenced by her ashen face. Katsuto tried to calm her in a solemn voice." Zhou didn't fool Masaki, we've already discussed this point to death earlier, Masaki lacked the authority to investigate and arrest a person especially one that put on the air of a collaborator, especially in front of other volunteers: A small group of people came out led by a young man with an aristocratic air about him who was five to six years older than Masaki. They were bringing the bound invaders with them. "My name is Zhou Gongjin4." The young man announced his name. "...Zhou Gongjin?" "That's my real name." Young Zhou was used to this sort of reaction. Seeing Masaki tilt his head, the young man laughed pleasantly. "My apologies. I am Ichijou Masaki." Ignoring the older man's self-introduction too long was discourteous, so Masaki panicked a little, but after considering their mutual positions, he cautiously identified himself. In response, the young man bowed deeply and gestured for the prisoners of war (strictly speaking, they were captives and not prisoners of war) to be handed over to Masaki. "We are not in league with the invaders. In fact, we are also victims. To prove our point, please allow us to offer our assistance." The young man wore a sincere expression as he pleaded his case. Here, at least on the surface, there appeared to be no trace of falsehood. Yet Masaki didn't entirely believe him. Still, he didn't sound like he was putting on an act. Young Zhou insisted that they allowed the invaders to enter solely to lower their guard before capturing them. This logical argument certainly had its own weight. On the other hand, exactly how did they manage to subjugate fully armed soldiers? He definitely couldn't lower his guard. This was the impression Masaki had of Zhou. That being said, Masaki did not have the authority to comprehensively investigate any random individual. In addition, on the surface, their assistance would put an end to the conflict in this sector. Masaki expressed his thanks to Zhou and cooperated with the other volunteers to take possession of the bound enemy soldiers. However, Masaki did not notice that this action would remove him from the front lines." Tatsuya also mentions that Masaki has great instincts and is quick to pick up on things last volume. Just because you want to think he is stupid because you obviously hate his character does not mean he is. He's smart enough to even doubt George's cardinal code instinctively, he has no ES to help with that either, just good sense about magic: With apologies to his friend, Masaki actually suspected the veracity of the "Cardinal Code Hypothesis". If the Four Great Systems and Eight Major Types of Magic were flawlessly interconnected, then weren't they by nature the same entity? This was his gut speaking and not a logical theory. He felt that using systems to categorize magic was simply a matter of convenience. Currently, the magic that Masaki was using, "Kyokan Jigoku", could be described as an inferior version of "Rupture". Here is Masaki being stupid again able to lead the volunteers in Yokohama: "Just like Katsuto, Masaki had no idea that the enemy was starting to collapse because of the Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion's attacks from the rear. Still, he too grasped that the winds had changed and seized the opportunity almost at the same time that Katsuto did. Just as Katsuto served in the leadership capacity for the volunteers, Masaki also proactively directed the battle and was standing at the forefront of battle to protect his comrades."